This invention relates to methods of and apparatus for machining rail bearing surfaces.
This invention has particular but not exclusive application to in situ machining of upper and lower slew bearing rails and for illustrative purposes reference will be made hereinafter to the in situ machining of such rails. It is to be understood however that this invention could be utilized in other applications such as the machining of linear rails as well as circular rails.